The present invention relates to a new and distinct perennial variety of Zoysia matrella, which has been given the variety denomination of ‘BP7’. Its market class is that of a turf grass. ‘BP7’ is intended for use as a lawn grass in gardening, landscaping, sports fields and amenity horticulture.
Parentage: The new Zoysia matrella cultivar is the result of a selection process originating as a spontaneous naturally occuring whole plate mutation that was discovered in a controlled, non-irrigated and shaded planting of Zoysia matrella (unpatented and unnamed) in Martin County, Fla., USA. The spontaneous mutation exhibited deep green foliage color, fine foliage texture, a prostrate growth habit and improved shade tolerance. Stolons of said spontaneous mutation were collected in August of 2010 for further evaluation and the confirmation of the distinctive characteristics observed in the field. Said stolons were planted into multiple nursery pots, using typical nursery production procedure at the Inventor's commercial turf grass farm in Martin County, Fla. The resultant nursery pots were observed from August of 2010 until April of 2011 at which point one nursery pot was selected as an exemplary specimen to the originally observed characteristics. Additionally, the Inventor observed that said specimen also exhibited improved drought tolerance, improved plant growth vigor and low seed head production. The new cultivar was given the designation of ‘BP7’.
Asexual Reproduction: ‘BP7’ was first asexually propagated by cutting and division of stolons and rhizomes in April of 2011 in Martin Country, Fla. ‘BP7’ has since been further asexually propagated by means of cutting and division of stolons and rhizomes. The distinctive characteristics of the variety have remained stable and true to type through successive cycles of asexual propagation. Typical time to develop roots is similar to that of other Zoysia grasses; approximately 2 to 4 weeks and an average crop time to produce an initial mature and marketable stand of turf grass sod is approximately 8 to 12 months. Precise timing varies depending on fertilizer and water inputs as well as geographical location.